Memories
by PhantomWolfies
Summary: Beast Boy remembering the times he had spent with Terra! A birthday present for a friend of mine! Feel free to read!


**Chapter: **Memories

******Note: **This is a one shot of Beast Boy remembering all the times he had spent with Terra and how he loved every moment.

This is my very first Beast Boy and Terra fanfic, I wrote it for a wonderful friend as a birthday present! I'm more then happy to share it with others too! ^_^ Enjoy.

* * *

**A Sunset:**

Terra sighed happily as she sat down on the Titans Tower Roof with Beast Boy, wrapping her arms around him lovingly, the two were about to watch the Sunset.

"I love Sunsets...They're so beautiful." Terra sighed dreamily, as she rest her head on Beast Boy's shoulder. "I am used to watching them alone but it's so much better watching them with someone you love." She added.

"Sunsets are beautiful, Terra, but your more beautiful." Beast Boy smiled, putting his arm around her waist. "I love you, Terra!" He whispered softly to her as his eyes met hers.

"I love you too, Beast Boy." Terra whispered back. Beast Boy smiled and pressed his lips gently against hers. Terra blushed and returned the kiss, enjoying the moment with him.

* * *

**The Movies:**

"So what movie should we see today Terra?" Beast Boy chirped, as he walked with the blonde Titan to the Cinemas. He had his arm around her waist, she had her arm around him too.

"Hm..I'll let you pick!" Terra replied after a while of thinking.

The young couple finally arrived at the Cinemas. Lucky for them not many people were there. Beast Boy grinned and went to buy the tickets, while Terra bought the Popcorn and Drinks. The couple made their way in the Cinema room that was written on the ticket.

"So what movie did you pick for us, B?" Terra asked curiously.

"I'll let you figure that one out!" Beast Boy grinned, as he and Terra made their way to the back row. Not many people were in the Cinema room much to their relief. Soon the couple were happily sitting down in their chosen chairs at the back row, with the popcorn in their laps and drinks in the drink holder, the two Titans held hands as their eyes met the Cinema screen.

The movie soon started. Terra thought it was good for a while then it became too scary for her, she quickly buried her head on Beast Boy's chest, to avoid looking at the scary parts of the movie. Beast Boy grinned, this is what he had planned. He smiled and put his arm around her. "It's okay Terra, you don't have to watch it if you don't want to! It's only a movie you know." He whispered softly to her.

"I know..But that was scary, when the ghost randomly came out." Terra replied, with her voice sounding rather shaky.

Beast Boy chuckled. "Should we go then?"

"No...I'll be right, let's watch the rest of the movie then we can go." Terra said after a while of thinking. Her eyes once again met the Cinema screen, this time she held Beast Boy's hand tightly when something in the movie scared her.

* * *

**The Beach:**

It was a hot summers day, as Terra and Beast Boy walked along the shores of the beach, in their bathers. Terra wore a pair of blue bikinis while Beast Boy wore bather shorts. Terra wore a back pack on her back while the two held hands, during their walk along the beach. Seagulls cried out loud and Pelicans joined in.

"GAH! I can't believe I forgot to apply my sunscreen! It's in my backpack." Terra suddenly exclaimed, as she felt the warm sun on her skin. "I burn easily too!" She added.

Beast Boy watched Terra get the sunscreen out of her bag, she grabbed a towel from her bag too and lay that down on a dry patch of sand, not too far from the shoreline.

Beast Boy watched as Terra began to apply sunscreen to her skin, humming a tune to herself. When she was almost done she realized she couldn't apply any on her back.

"Beast Boy...Could you please apply the sunscreen on my back? I can't quiet reach it." Terra asked, smiling as she looked at the green teen. "That reminds me, you didn't apply any sunscreen on you either."

"I'll be happy to, Terra!" Beast Boy chirped, gently grabbing the sunscreen from her. He soon began to rub the sunscreen on her back, enjoying the moment with her.

* * *

**The Carnival:**

"What should we do tonight, Terra?" Beast Boy asked, looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Let's go to the Carnival, I haven't been there for a while, and it's fun going with someone you love." Terra replied, smiling. Both Titans were wearing their ordinary clothes this time.

"You bet it is! Alright I'll pay the entrance fee then Terra! Let's go." Beast Boy smiled, putting out his hand to her. Terra smiled back and held his hand.

In about half an hour the couple arrived at the Carnival, a lot of people were there, but that didn't stop them from going. Beast Boy paid for the entrance, Terra thanked him for that.

"What ride do you want to go on?" Beast Boy looked Terra, with his eyes shining.

"How about the new Roller Coaster? I love Roller Coasters!" Terra suggested, with her eyes meeting the giant Roller Coaster that was nearby.

"Alright sounds good to me!" Beast Boy agreed. He and Terra soon lined up for the Roller Coaster, Beast Boy smiled as he stood behind Terra, putting his hands around her waist, pulling her into a hug. Terra smiled and stole a kiss from his lips.

* * *

After a few rides at the Carnival, Beast Boy and Terra decided to go on the Ferris Wheel, to finish the date.

"I heard they've got Fireworks on tonight. It sounds like a perfect ending to our date." Beast Boy told her, smiling as he climbed onto the Ferris Wheel Cart, after Terra. Terra had sat down and smiled back, enjoying her time with Beast Boy.

"I love going on dates with you, Beast Boy!" Terra rested her head on his shoulder, as she said that to him. "You really are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"You make going on dates fun, Terra." Beast Boy assured her, as the Ferris Wheel Cart that they were on began to rise into the air. Soon the Ferris Wheel stopped, when it did, Fireworks suddenly began to appear into the nighttime sky, leaving beautiful colours and patterns behind.

"Beautiful." Terra commented, looking at the Fireworks with her blue eyes shining.

"Mhm. You are beautiful, Terra." Beast Boy added, then pressed his lips against hers. Terra blushed and returned the kiss, enjoying the moment with him.

* * *

**The Zoo:**

"Aaah! So cute!" Terra exclaimed, as she walked up to a Tiger exhibit at the zoo. "Nyah! I love Tigers!" She cried out happily.

"You know, you didn't have to come all this way to the zoo to see a Tiger Terra!" Beast Boy hinted, then turned into a tiger. People around them gasped and screamed seeing a green tiger on the lose.

"TIGER! QUICK SOMEONE GET THE ZOO KEEPER! ONE OF THE TIGER'S GOT OUT!" A young woman with a child screamed out. People around her began to panic and run away from the area. The Zoo Keeper arrived and saw Beast Boy as a green Tiger, he had his net ready to catch him and put him back, not realizing the Tiger was green instead of the usual colour.

"Heh, oops! I kinda forgot!" Beast Boy chuckled then turned back into his old self. "Heh, sorry about that!" He apologized to the Zoo Keeper. The Zoo Keeper shrugged then walked off.

"I just hope all my Tigers don't do that." The Zoo Keeper mumbled to himself.

Terra chuckled. "Well, that's one way of having the whole zoo to your self B!" She smiled.

* * *

**Happy Birthday!**

Terra yawned as she woke up one morning, in her room. She smiled and got out of bed. She went to have a shower then got changed into fresh clothes then decided to look for Beast Boy. Much to her surprise, Titans Tower was quiet, not a word or cough was to be heard.

"Odd...Where is everyone?" She quietly asked herself as she made her way to the kitchen to help herself to breakfast. After breakfast she decided to go to the Main Room to watch TV. When the doors opened she noticed the lights were out and nobody was there.

"Gnh..Nobody's there? Not even Beastie Bear?" Terra began to worry, fearing the worst about the Titans leaving her, she began to walk into the Main Room, meaning to look for the other Titans.

"SURPRISE!" The Titans yelled out, from their hiding spots. The light switched on, Terra sighed in relief. Beast Boy was the first Titan to rush to her side.

"Happy Birthday Terra!" He chirped, handing her a small present.

"Friend, Terra! Happy Birthday!" Starfire joined in.

"What they said!" Robin and Cyborg joined in, handing the blonde a present.

"Thank you, so much guys!" Terra smiled accepting her friends presents.

"Open mine first! I know you'll love it." Beast Boy hinted, winking to her. Curious Terra unwrapped Beast Boy's present to her. A blue box appeared after she unwrapped it, getting excited the blonde opened the box and saw a silver necklace with an owl pendant on it.

"AH! Beast Boy! It's so beautiful." Terra chirped, with her eyes shining. She gently took the necklace out and put it around her neck. "Thank you so much Beast Boy!" She added, stealing a kiss from his lips.

Beast Boy grinned. "Your welcome Terra! Glad you love it."

"I love the necklace, Beast Boy, but I love you more!" Terra exclaimed, throwing her arms around him, pressing her lips against his.

Beast Boy blushed and returned the kiss, putting his arms around her, enjoying the moment with her.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**I hope you enjoyed this fanfic!

Please read and review!


End file.
